


The Fight Over The Girl

by nobodynose



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, S3E18: Spike Fright, Verbal Fight, brotherly fight, father-son bonding i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Post S3E18: Spike FrightChase and Adam get in a fight and stop talking after Sabrina gets scared away, and Donald tries his best to bring the two brothers back together.
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Chase & Adam & Donald Davenport
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Fight Over The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> requested by verified-dumbass
> 
> just a warning in advance this is really bad.
> 
> also the title is bad. i couldn't think of a better one aa.

"'Morning guys." I said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the four kids sat, eating their various breakfasts.

They all hummed their responses, their mouths all full of whatever they were eating.

Bree swallowed and turned to me just as I was about to put a piece of bread in the toaster and asked, "Can you tell them to quit it?"

I turned around, "Tell who to quit what?"

She gestured at Adam and Chase as if was obvious, " _Them?"_

I looked between the two boys, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were both eating Cheerios and sitting as far apart as possible, while also not looking at each other's faces.

I don't know, this seems completely normal to me.

Bree stared at me, unbelievingly, "Do you _not_ see it?" She asked, before walking up to Adam and taking his homework out of his backpack. Sitting besides Chase, she pointed at the first problem and said, "Chase, Adam needs help with his homework."

Chase just turned and glared at her, before resuming munching on his cereal.

She then walked over to Adam and flicked him in the head, "Don't you need help on your homework?"

Adam mumbled something under his breath, but none of us could hear. "What was that, Adam?"

"Maybe." He mumbled again, except a little bit louder this time.

"Aren't you gonna ask Chase?"

Adam didn't respond and stuffed another bagel in his mouth.

Bree turned to me, "See?" She said, "They won't talk to each other! They kept me up all night with this nonsense!"

I cocked my head, "They kept you up all night, by not talking?"

Bree nodded, "You'd be surprised." I shrugged and she said, "And all over a stupid _girl_ , too."

Oh so that's what this was about. I walked over to the island where Adam and Chase were sitting and planted my hands on the countertop, "I've had my fair share of experience with girls," I started, "And I can say with 100 percent certainty... that she's not interested in either of you." I clapped my hands and started to walk away.

Bree huffed and pulled her hair in annoyance, "That's not gonna help!" She said.

I took a breath in and tried again, "Adam, Chase, talk to each other."

"No." They both said simultaneously.

"Well I've done all I can." I said quickly, taking my jelly toast and trying to escape before anyone asked anything more of me. It didn't work - Bree grabbed me by my sleeve just as I was about to leave the kitchen.

"Can't you just, I don't know, _talk to them?"_ She asked, gesturing toward Chase and Adam.

I shrugged defensively, "I don't know, Bree. I'm not the best at this whole teenager thing. Can't you just get your mom to do it?"

"Get your mom to do what?" I heard Tasha say as she walked down the stairs, purse in hand, probably about to go to work.

I walked over to her, where we'd be out of earshot and explained the situation, "Adam and Chase won't talk to each other, which I mean isn't really that bad of a thing but-"

Tasha cut me off, "Just talk to them."

"You don't understand," I explain, "I'm absolutely terrible at Dad lectures. Can't you do it?"

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and put her hand on mine, "Donald, honey, you have to learn to do these sorts or things yourself. You're a father to them, and you need to act like one."

"Aw but it's so _hard_." I whined.

She shook her head, "Just try to talk to them, maybe they'll come around." She adjusted her purse once more before walking out the door.

I sighed and turned to the kitchen. Bree had gone back downstairs, and now it was just Adam and Chase.

"Look guys," I started, hoping to get their attention. Neither of them turned to me, but they had to be listening, because what else would they be listening to? "I'm sure what ever's going on with you two has a simple solution."

Chase turned ever so slightly.

"But I need to know what happened."

Adam turned all the way around and pointed at Chase, "He did it!"

Chase turned to Adam, annoyed, but didn't say anything. He faced me and sighed, regaining his composure, "I had a girl over yesterday, and _someone_ got jealous and activated my Commando App."

"Bet she isn't coming back." I noted. Chase just nodded angrily.

I assumed that Adam was going to say something. Maybe a sarcastic remark or a defence of some sort. But he didn't. He just stayed silent.

He also seemed to look a tad bit guilty. I mean, he's done stuff like this before, but not to this extent. Maybe after sleeping on it, he realized that what he did was wrong.

Maybe I could get an apology out of him. He sorta looked like he wanted to apologize, but maybe he was scared that Chase wouldn't forgive him, or that they would never get along again.

Douglas and I have had a bunch of moments like these when we were kids. Usually it wasn't over something like this, though. We didn't really have girls interested in us often. But it was usually over things like burnt cake for his birthday party, or earning more money from the lemonade stand than he did from his bowling alley job. Petty stuff like that.

We didn't get along very well at _all_ when we were this age. I'm sort of proud that Adam and Chase seem to be turning out so much better. I mean, at least they don't fight every two days.

But all relationships have their ups and downs, and that includes brotherhood. This would all blow over naturally, even if I didn't do anything. I know from personal experience.

But I also know from personal experience that your problems being unrecognized and ignored was _not_ fun. So I had to help them; moreso than just sitting here and telling them to stop.

"I'm sure Adam didn't mean it..-" I started, but Chase cut me off.

"Yeah?" He yelled, "I doubt he could've _accidentally_ activated Spike, don't you?"

Instead of retaliating or raising my voice, I just nodded and said, calmly, "No, but Chase, you need to that this lighter-"

"Psh," He crossed his arms, "I'll take it lighter when Adam apologizes."

I looked at Adam and he looked at his feet. "Adam?"

Chase shook his head, "He's too fed up in himself to-"

"I'm sorry Chase." Adam cut him off, and Chase looked legitimately surprised. Obviously he did not actually expect Adam to apologize, "I just- seeing you with a cute girl is so weird for me."

Chase interrupted him with a sarcastic, "Yeah. Thanks."

"Let him speak."

"I know how happy you were for her to be here." He continued, "And I shouldn't have been so mean about it. Not everyone's drawn to the strong, handsome type. Some people like the egotistical nerds."

Adam basically just insulted Chase, but I don't think he noticed. His tone sounded guilty and apologetic, so he was probably just saying what he thought. Chase didn't seem to mind in the moment - he just seemed baffled by the fact he was actually apologizing.

"I should've let you be happy with her." He playfully punched Chase in the arm - softly. I'd presume, since he didn't flinch, "You two would've been a cute couple."

Chase's face was stone hard for a moment, processing everything Adam had just said.

It was a really uncomfortable silence. So I broke it, "See! Look what happens when you guys just talk to each other!"

Chase gave me a tiny smile before turning back to Adam, "Thanks Adam." He said, standing up to hug him, "And I- I won't forget what you did but... it's nice to know you didn't mean it."

Adam laughed, "Oh, I meant it. I just shouldn't have done it!" He said jokingly, and Chase pulled away, smiled, and then pushed Adam.

And just like that, things are back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go Theo.  
> It's terrible.  
> And over-done.  
> And it focuses more on Adam and Chase than Donald which is probably not what you wanted but I couldn't help it.


End file.
